How Could You Do This? What happened to being a happy family
by loganschmidt
Summary: Logan loves Kendall, but Kendall doesn't know. But what happens when Kendall asks Logan a question? "who is this lucky girl?" how will he react will he lie or tell the truth about his sexuality and what happen's when a family member get tortured.


Kogan – IN THE BEGINNING  
Logan's POV

"This is a once in a life time opportunity", Logan thought to himself whilst admiring Kendall. Kendall and Logan have been friends since kindergarten. They did everything together and told each other everything from stuff that's not personal but not meant to be said to really personal stuff.  
Both boys have always loved hockey, hockey is what brought them closer together for some closer than they thought, and Logan had feelings for someone close to him and was embarrassed about it. The boy he had feelings for was Kendall…..

The next morning….

"Do we have to go" exclaimed Logan when Kendall woke him saying,

"Logan wake up, we have to go see Gustavo" Logan's eyes cracked open than they went wide as he fell off the bed due to how close Kendall was to his face.

Logan blushed as he got up off the floor and looked at himself and found that he only had boxers on. Kendall who was still standing there looked at him and showed a sneaky grin on his face.

Logan couldn't believe that his crush was standing there looking at him half naked, he thought to himself 'It's time to tell him" he sat down on his bed and signaled Kendall to come sit next to him'

"Listen Kendall I need to talk to you, it's kind of important" he said looking into Kendall's big green eyes, his eyes started tearing up when he said "listen I have this really huge crush on someone but they don't know it yet and it kind of hard for me to say it to their face"

"Who is this lucky girl?" asked Kendall trying to put a smile on his face

"That's the thing I don't know if my feelings are true but I feel something when we are close and it's not a girl" his eyes still tearing up.

Kendall's POV

Here I am looking into the big brown sad eyes of Logan, and all I had to say was that I have feelings for someone too and that it was him, Logan Mitchell my best friend, we seem to have gotten closer over these past few days and I have come to my sense that I am gay, which there is nothing wrong with, I just don't have the guts to tell Logan but I am dying to tell him but is scared and embarrassed.

"Logan I have to tell you something too" Kendall looked him in the eyes and never took them of his eyes, his big gorgeous brown eyes,

"Sure Kendall what's wrong?" Logan said shuffling closer to Kendall.

"Well it's sort of the same situation as you except I don't know how to tell my crush or even where to start?" he said

"BOYS BREAKFAST IS READY COME AND GET IT OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR YOUR MEETING WITH GUSTAVO!" yelled miss's knight  
Kendall and Logan both got up off the bed and exchanged looks that said we'll talk later. Kendall left for breakfast and Logan got dressed, when he finished getting dressed he met everyone outside at the dining table enjoying their breakfast.

After breakfast the boys went to talk to Gustavo at the studio and rehearse a song for their album called 'boyfriend' Kendall the leader of the band wrote this song a few days ago and he wrote it especially for Logan, they started singing and dancing when Logan lost his balance while dancing and fell to the ground and dragged Kendall down with him while holding onto Kendall's vest.

"THAT WAS SLOPPY LOGAN, YOU CAN'T DANCE AS WELL AS THE OTHERS SO LEARN TO KEEP YOUR BALANCE TO MAKE THEM LOOK GOOD" Gustavo yelled at Logan, Kendall got up and gave Logan a hand to get up, he saw that Logan was upset that he lost balance and took Kendall with him, Kendall hated seeing Logan upset so he stood up for Logan.

"Don't yell at Logan like that you big ape" Kendall said to Gustavo

"WHAT" yelled Gustavo?

"I said don't yell at him you big ape" Kendall said again.  
This was coming out of nowhere Logan, James and Carlos thought, Logan blushed because Kendall was defending him, but tried to hide it, the others were confused.  
They left half way through the day and went back to the apartment, James and Carlos went to the pool to try and score some hot chicks, Katie and Her mum left to go to the shops and won't be back for a while, which left Logan and Kendall by themselves which Kendall liked, know it's time to confess his love to Logan.

"Logan did you wann-" Kendall Half said because when he turned around to talk to the brunette, Logan push his lips against Kendall's, they fell in sync both loving this, Logan stopped and stepped backwards embarrassed of what just happened.

Kendall is speechless and just standing there staring at the brunette with wide eyes.

"s-s-sorry" Logan stuttered as he went into their bedroom, Logan and Kendall shared bedrooms, James and Carlos shared the other, Logan slumped down onto his bed and rubbed his head in his hands feeling as if he failed something.

Kendall walked in and stood in front of Logan staring down at him until finally Kendall kneeled down and put one hand on Logan's cheek and smashed his lips on Logan's, Kendall could feel Logan's face becoming wet, Logan was crying because he was so happy.

"Kendall I just want to let you know that I am gay" Logan tried to confess to the blonde.

"It's ok Logan, s-so am i" said Kendall smiling because of how happy he was.  
He looked in to Logan's eyes and hugged him for a long time, that's how he knows he was now complete; he had a wonderful family, a good career and knows he finally as the love of his life.  
And that is how Kendall and Logan became Kogan….. In the beginning anyway.


End file.
